My tears for you
by Kasha-chan
Summary: une phrase me revint en mémoire 'cela fais longtemps que le mien est aux creux de tes mains'...'nos destin sont liés à jamais, je te reviendrais, j'en fait la promesse'...Elle regarda son pendantif. Un petit renard....SONGFIC-NARU/HINA Venez lire!


-Naruto appartien à M.Kishimoto

couple:Hina/naru

Genre:romance, drama,song fic

Les personnages ont 17 ans!

Ceci est ma première fic!Si vous l'aimer, laisser des reviews!D'autre suivront!Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe!-xxx- Kasha-chan

--

**My tears for you.**

_Hinata POV:_

Mon regard passait de l'incompréhension au désespoir, je ne savais comment réagir face à cette nouvelle...2 ans était passés depuis son retour au village cacher de la feuille et maintenant _ils_ voulaient me l'enlever... Encore... Mes pupilles, bien qu'invisible, ne cessaient de se dilater comme pour montrer leurs surprises. Je me tortillais les doighs tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Lentement, doucement, il s'approcha de moi, d'une certaine manière c'était terrifiant et pourtant tellement rassurant. Quand sa main rentra en contacte avec ma joue, ma peau, je ne puis me contenire et mes larmes coulèrent avec regret. Je prit sa main dans les miennes et le regarda dans ces yeux bleu azur. Je voulait qu'il me le repète, je voulais être sur de ne pas avoir rêver. Il me murmura doucement, assis allègrement sur le lit conjugale, qu'il étais parfaitement sérieux de ce qu'il avancait. J'éttoufai un sanglot. J'était debout devant lui, si proche et pourtant si éloigné l'un de l'autre, une larme perlée tomba sur ma cuisse dénudée dû à ma nuisette et quand il la vit, coulé le long de ma peau âcre, il s'agenouilla devant moi en m'enlassant la taille et ferma les yeux disant qu'il m'aimait... Mes bras restaient cloitrée contre mon corps, je ne savait quoi faire devant cette preuve incessable d'amour qu'il vouait pour moi...

Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right

(Regardant derrière moi je vois,Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le droit)  
I never stopped to think of you,

(Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi)  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win

(Je suis toujours enveloppé,Des choses que je ne peux gagner)  
You are the antidote that gets me by,

(Tu es l'antidote que j'obtient par)  
Something strong like a drug that gets me high  
(Quelque chose de fort,Comme une drogue qui me fait planer)

Je sécha mes larmes et vint rejoindre mon tendre amour au sol, nos yeux se croisèrent sans se rencontrer.J'était honteuse, il le faisait pour moi et bizarrement je m'en foutais. Mes cheveux brun-violacer tombaient sur mes épaules,il prit une mèche et la colla à ses lèvres... Ses lèvre si douce et chaude. À ce moment précis j'eut envie de lui, mais je ne puis dire si c'était le moment opportun pour cette preuve d'amour.Il me supplia de me calmer, de le regarder dans les yeux et c'est ce que je fit, à ce moment mon coeur manqua un battement... Il était si beau... Je prit sa tête blonde décoiffée et la colla à mon coeur resserant mon emprise par mes bras.

-Mon coeur vivra que pour toi Naruto, pour personne d'autre que toi...

-Je le sais, cela fais longtemps que le mien est aux creux de tes mains.

-J'ai tellement peur...Tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir...de ne plus sentir n'y tes lèvres sur les miennes, n'y tes yeux aimant sur moi...Peur de ne plus me souvenir des memoires vécus ensembles...J'ai si peur...

-...

Mes mots me manquais, Je ne savait plus quoi lui dire, je savais très bien que sa decision était prise et que même moi je ne pourrais le retenir.

What I really meant to say

(Ce que j'ai vraiment voulu dire)  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am

(Je suis désolé pour ce que je suis)  
I never meant to be so cold

(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)  
I never meant to be so cold  
(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)

Que même moi ne pourrais le retenir... Moi qui le chéri depuis si longtemps, moi qui l'enlace quand le chagrin nous guête, moi qui l'aime de tout mon coeur et plus encore... Il se dégagea de mon emprise et vint se mettre à quelque millimètre de mes lèvres. Son souffle me fit frissoner, son regard me fit perdre la raison.Ces mains remontèrent jusque dans mon dos ou il si aggripa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'approcha encore un peu et nos lèvres se frolèrent, dans un frisson d'amour je ne put m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était peut être pas le moment, mais que ce serait surment le dernier...

What I really meant to say

(Ce que j'ai vraiment voulu dire)  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am

(Je suis désolé pour ce que je suis)  
I never meant to be so cold

(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)  
I never meant to be so cold  
(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)

Il me fit patienter durant plusieurs secondes qui , pour moi, dura des heures, doucement il me murmurait des mots d'amours, quand enfin il captura mes lèvres... Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il avait ce certain don qui m'entrainait au ciel à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Il licha ma lèvre inferieur pour passer sa langue dans ma bouche, ce que je fit. Le contact de sa langue avec la mienne me fit soupirer d'aise et lentement je me laissa aller avec ce baiser qui devenait avide et enflammé. Nos langues ce trémoussaient dans ma bouche, ce tortillaient l'une contre l'autre, nous voulions que ce moment, ce dernier moment, sois le nôtre, ses gestes était tendre et d'une infime douceur qui faisais frissonner ma peau à chaque contact.Je passa mes mains en dessou du simple chandail qu'il avait et en sentant ses muscles sous mes frêles doighs, je rougis.Je n'avais aucunement remarqué que les siennes avait parcouru leur chemin jusqu'à mes cuisses. Il les caressait du bout des doighs, à fleur de peau, et brusquement il les empoigna et se leva, me portant du même coup, mon amour ce retourna et me déposa traquillement sur le lit en faisant bien attention de se mettre sur moi et de recapturer mes lèvres.Nos actes n'avait jamais été aussi passionnés et doux que celui-ci, ce qui me fit rougir...Puis après quelques minutes il descendit dans mon cou en laissant plusieurs petits baiser volumpteux sur son passage pour venir embrasser la naissance de mes seins. Son corps me manquait, je voulait sentir sa peau si douce contre la mienne, je voulais le sentir contre moi, en moi.

Cold to you,

(froid avec toi)  
I'm sorry about all the lies,

(Et je suis désolé pour tous les mensonges)  
Maybe in a different light,

(Peut-être dans une lumière différente)  
You can see me stand on my own again

(Tu pourrais me voir me relever seul)  
Cause now I can see

(Parce que maintenant je peux voir)  
You are the antidote that got me by,

(Tu étais l'antodote que j'ai obtenu par)  
Something strong like a drug that got me high

(Quelque chose de fort,Comme une drogue qui me fait planer)

Je ramena son visage devant le mien et le regarda dans les yeux, ces magnifique yeux bleu qui refletait tant de malice.Il me sourit affectueusement faisant monter ses petite ''moustache'' en rictus et se degagea de moi.Perdu je m'assit et le regarda partir dans une autre piece.Mes yeux devait refleter l'incompréhension totale, car quand il revint, les main derriere son dos, il me regarda avec des point d'interrogation a la place des yeux (??) Je rit face a cette mimique unique a lui et puis il s'approcha et me tandis une petite boite verdâtre.Je resta muette devant se présent inattendu, après quelques minute je le prit et l'ouvrit.

What I really meant to say

(Ce que j'ai vraiment voulu dire)  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am

(Je suis désolé pour ce que je suis)  
I never meant to be so cold

(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)  
I never meant to be so cold  
(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)

Je resta interdite...Pendant a mes doigh, une fine chaine dorée incruster de petit rubie avec a son extremiter un petit renard écarlate.Mon regard devint flou et mes dent mordillais ma lèvre inferieur.Il me regarda amoureusement et vint s'assoir a mes coté, sur notre lit.Les premiers rayon de soleil vinrent illuminer la piece et donna une ambiance chaude a la chambre peinturer beige.

-C'est pour que je sois continuellement à tes cotés.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...c'etait...c'est tellement magnifique, cela a du te couter une fortune!(c'est bien une fille pour penser au prix avant de le remercier!!)

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, écoute Hinata. tu ne m'appuit pas sur ma descition et je comprend,mais je ne peux plus reculer maintenant, j'ai été egoiste ces dernier tant, je tes abandonner pour te revenir et te quitter a nouveau.Je ne sais si tu comprend, mais cette mission ,je doit la faire.

-C'est Tsunade-Sama qui te la donner n'est-ce pas?

-Non...Je l'ai aquise moi-même.

-C'est du suicide.

-Si je meurt, tu me manquera de rien, j'ai prit toute les disposition pour que ta vie coule comme de l'eau de roche et puis je...

-TAIT-TOI!Ces mot son comme du poison!Tu ne mourra pas, tu n'a pas le droit de mourir!Je te l'interdit!

What I really meant to say

(Ce que j'ai vraiment voulu dire)  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am

(Je suis désolé pour ce que je suis)  
I never meant to be so cold

(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)  
I never meant to be so cold  
(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)

I never meant to be so cold

(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)

Je te l'interdit!...Je pense comme une gamine de 12 ans...La vie est idiote nest-ce pas?Il a fallut plus de 7 ans avant que mon Naruto soit réellement a moi et tout ce que je peux lui dire est cette phrase idiote...Pendant toute ces années tu ma ignorer ne voyant que Sakura-chan, tu était si froid avec moi et si bienveillant envers elle!Et maintenant enfin que je t'ai...Il faut que mon amour aille se faire tuer sur un champ de bataille puérile.La vie est injuste..tellement injuste...

I never really wanted you see

(Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu que tu vois)  
The screwed up side of me that I keep

(Mon bon sens ma influencer à garder..)  
Locked inside of me so deep, it always seems to get to me

(Fermé à l'interieur de moi si profondément,Il semble toujours m'atteindre)  
I never really wanted you to go,

(Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu que tu y ailles)  
So many things you should have known

(Tant de choses de toi ont dû se faire savoir)  
I guess for me there's just no hope

(Je devine que pour moi il n'y a aucun espoir)  
I never meant to be so cold

(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)

Mes pensées furent couper par Naruto qui se levait, je le suivis désesperement a travers toute la demeure, jusqu'a ce qu'il s'arrete brusquement et me fit face.Il me regarda doucement, je baissa la tête, joignant mes main a mon coeur pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais par dessus tout.tranquillement il m'enlaca, déposa un baiser sur ma tête et me murmura a l'oreille:

-Ne soit pas triste Hinata, nos destin sont liés a jamais, je te reviendrais, j'en fait la promesse.

Pour seule reponse des larmes coula sur mes joues...maudite larmes!Elle ne me laisserons jamais tranquille!Jamais!Jamais!JAMAIS!!Mon âme soeur va se faire tuer et tout ce que je reussit a faire c'est de pleurer comme une idiote!Hinata ma pauvre, tu est idiote!Ma force me lache, mes jambes se dérobe sous mes pieds et je me retrouve au sol...seule a moi-même,désespérer.Naruto s'accroupi et me prit dans ces bras une derniere fois.Doucement il se releva.

What I really meant to say

(Ce que j'ai vraiment voulu dire)  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am

(Je suis désolé pour ce que je suis)  
I never meant to be so cold

(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)  
I never meant to be so cold  
(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)

Je memorisa son odeur dans ma memoire, le toucher de sa peau, la couleur de ces yeux et quand la porte se ferma, je su que c'était trop tard.Je ne lui avais pas dit que je l'aimais...Je ne l'ai pas prit dans mes bras...Je ne lui est pas dit adieu...IDIOTE!MALADROITE!!IMBÉCILE!!Seule, assis par terre, le regard perdu je continuait a pleurer le depart de mon mari, de mon bien-aimer.J'empoigna le collier que celui-ci m'avait offert un peu plus tôt et déposa un baiser sur le pendantif écarlate.Mes larmes ne coulaient plus a présent, un sentiment de vide s'empara de moi et puis une phrase me revint en mémoire ''cela fais longtemps que le mien est aux creux de tes mains''...''nos destin sont liés a jamais, je te reviendrais, j'en fait la promesse''...Elle regarda son pendantif.Un petit renard...Oui son coeur était au creux de ses mains. Elle le reverrait que ce soit dans le commun des mortel ou avec les anges au paradis.

Avec les anges au paradis...

What I really meant to say

(Ce que j'ai vraiment voulu dire)  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am

(Je suis désolé pour ce que je suis)  
I never meant to be so cold

(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)  
I never meant to be so cold  
(Je n'ai jamais voulu être aussi froid avec toi)

...Fin

--

Peut-être une suite, si vous avez aimer!

Le titre de la chanson est Cold de Crossfade, j'avais eu cette idée de fic quand je travaillais cette après-midi...En faisant cuir des frites quoi.

Je compte me mettre sur une autre fic...Titre inconnue, couple inconnue,sujet inconnue...en faite chui dans la brume totale...(triangle des bermude!)

aller chow! kiss

Kasha-chan


End file.
